Blind Faith
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. This is the sequel to 'Twins Rule', so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

After all that trouble with Stockman, they're fine with just relaxing. Mikey was out on a pizza run when he found a girl with a daemon get attacked by a man. After saving her, he takes her home. When old problems arise, Mikey can't help that his heart choses someone without his permission...and doesn't know hers does the same... RaphOC DonOC LeoOC MikeyOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked through the shadows, but she couldn't see the light of the streetlamps or the cars that were driving through the streets.

Her daemon was an owl on her shoulder, looking around, her eyes wide.

'Anything, Delila?'

'Not yet, Sam…'

Sam sighed, feeling the walls of a building with her fingertips.

'How could I lose my phone in an alley?'

'Maybe 'cause you're blind.'

'Don't start, Delila.'

Delila jumped to the ground as a lynx, and sniffed around before smiling.

'Found it!'

'Finally!'

Sam picked it up, putting it in her pocket.

'Now we just need to head back up to the apartment…'

Delila nodded, becoming a black alley cat, a white spot on her eye, and padded ahead.

Sam followed as if she could see her daemon, not faltering a step, when someone grabbed her arm roughly.

She cried out as Delila whirled around as a Clouded Leopard, baring her fangs and snarling.

"Let me go!!"

Sam struggled, but a hand clamped over her mouth as the other held her wrists behind her back.

Delila rushed forward, sinking her fangs into the attackers leg.

He removed his hand from Sam's mouth, and she cried out in pain as he took a metal pipe and smacked Delila upside the head, knocking her senseless.

She felt something hit her upside the head, and her knees gave out beneath her.

She thought it was only a hallucination when an orange and green blur jumped out of the shadows and fought…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt like she was flying, but there was a warmth on her chest, obviously Delila, and another warmth that was wrapped around her in a hold.

'Delila?'

'…My head hurts…' Her now cat-shaped daemon whined in her thoughts.

'Who's holding us?'

Delila opened her eyes, looking up at their savior.

'…A mutant turtle?'

'…Are you kidding with me again?'

'No! I swear!'

Sam sighed, opening her misty green eyes, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Mikey. Just saw you were in trouble and thought you needed some help, dudette."

"…Thank you…where are we going?"

Delila shook herself slightly, stretching.

"To my place. I think you got a concussion."

She sighed, running a hand through her dark green, almost black, hair, feeling a bump.

'Just great…'

Delila meowed, looking up at the orange-banded turtle curiously.

'He's nice…he won't hurt us…'

Sam relaxed slightly, her eyelids growing heavy.

'Well, it's not like I'm gonna get hurt or anything…'

So she dozed off, unconsciously snuggling into her savior's warmth, hearing his heartbeat, but not noticing the deep red covering his cheeks…


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opened her eyes slowly, though she didn't feel as exhausted as before, but jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Delila jumped as a cat, bristling warily.

"Whoa, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you, dudette!"

She recognized Mikey's voice, and relaxed.

"Hey, Mikey…sorry…I didn't realize you were there…"

"How would you not know?" He asked curiously, and Sam nearly giggled when she heard him cry out as something hit him upside the head.

"Mike, look at her eyes." She heard a female's voice say.

The voice showed authority, power, and an undertone of care and love that was not usually mixed together.

"What about her eyes, sis?"

"…She's blind, Mikey…" She heard a male voice say from her right, opposite Mikey and the female.

Delila became an owl, looking at all of them curiously.

"I'm Don, by the way." The voice to her right greeted, and she filed that away in her memory.

"Hi…my name's Sam…and she's Delila…"

Delila became an ermine for politeness, her fur white.

"I'm Angel, and my daemon's Aradion." The girl on her left greeted, and Sam nodded.

Delila looked around, asking, "Where is he?"

"He's with my boyfriend."

Sam nodded, sitting up carefully, and Delila was soon on her shoulders, looking around.

'It's like a weird lab…'

'So?'

"Have you guys seen Leo? I can't seem to find him…" Another female voice questioned.

"I'm right here, hun."

"…Damn ninja stealth…" Sam heard the female mutter, as if she'd just been scared out of her wits.

"…Oh, she's awake." Another female voice stated, and Sam heard the flutter of wings.

"I'm Lilly, and my daemon here is Anexa."

Sam nodded, saying, "It's nice to meet you. My name's Sam, and she's Delila."

"I'm Andy, and my daemon's Leonidas." The second female voice greeted, and Sam nodded slightly.

"I'm Leonardo." She heard the male from the door greet politely.

"RAPH!!! ARADION!!! GET IN HERE ALREADY!!!"

Sam winced as Angel shouted.

"WHAT?!" A gruffer male voice shouted, getting closer.

Delila's fur rippled a light grey, and she hid slightly in Sam's shoulder blade-length hair.

"He's not that bad…he's just like a big ol' teddy bear." Angel assured.

She heard someone come in, and her misty green eyes looked towards the source, unseeing.

"Oh, she's awake."

"This is Raph." Angel introduced the new voice.

"Raph, this is Sam and her daemon, Delila." Angel continued.

"Hey." Raph greeted simply.

Sam fidgeted slightly, saying, "Sorry for imposing and all…I should just head home…"

"Not likely, Sam. Don hasn't had the chance to check you out yet." Lilly said.

"I'm sure I'm fine…"

"Just don't wanna chance it, dudette."

She sighed.

"…Okay…but I don't want to impose…"

"That's what Andy said a few months ago." Lilly said with a giggle, and Sam smiled softly when she heard an elbow make contact with a stomach.

'Turtles and humans…Sci Fi, much?'

Sam sighed, smacking Delila upside her ermine head.

'Don't be rude.'

Angel seemed to understand, for she didn't say anything.

As Don checked her over for injuries or if she had a concussion, she felt eyes on her, but ignored it.

"You seem to be okay…but you've got a sprained ankle from the fall…it's not bad, but we don't want it to get worse…"

She nodded, used to injuries.

When she could see, she'd often get beaten or hurt herself, so she was used to the healing process.

"She'll be here a while then, right Don?" Mikey questioned, looking hopefully at his purple-banded brother.

"Yeah, Mikey."

"Yes!! Then she can play video games and we can hang out and-!"

He noticed Delila shake her head, saying, "She can't really play video games…it would be a bit hard to do that without SEEING…"

Sam hit her daemon upside the head.

"Don't be rude, Delila! He's just trying to be nice!" She said with a scolding tone, and Delila bowed her head slightly, saying, "Sorry, Sam…didn't mean it…"

"…You need to control your tongue…" Sam muttered, but didn't say anything more.

"I think she'll be fine without Mikey annoying her. She can just relax on the couch."

"Thanks, Angel…"

Sam stood up, careful to keep her weight off her slightly sprained ankle.

Delila jumped to the ground, becoming a mountain lion, and let Sam support herself slightly on her back.

"Follow me." Angel offered, gently taking the girl's hand and leading her to the couch.

"If you need anything, just call. Don't ask Raph…he'll just yell…"

"HEY!!!"

Angel only giggled, and Delila nuzzled Aradion thankfully before becoming a lynx and settling beside Sam on the couch.

Mikey bounded out, turning on his game systems, and sat next to Sam.

Sam felt comfortable, listening to the sounds of the game and his fingers moving on the controller.

Delila purred contently, eyes half-closed, and Sam smiled softly.

'I guess this won't be so bad…it might actually be…nice…'


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SO sorry I've taken so long to update…;;…If you want to throw various objects at me, I won't object… 'hides behind Raph'…but be merciful…at least I put something up! …I hope you like it, anyway…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was in the dojo by herself, doing what she'd been taught by her old sensei years ago.

'Find your center, and there will be no need for sight…'

She breathed deeply, and slid into a stance easily.

Delila was a wildcat, relaxed and vigilant, as Sam easily slid through the kata she knew by heart.

'Someone's watching.' Delila thought, her green eyes following a shadow.

'That's fine…I know…'

"Hey, Mikey. You don't need to hide. I know you're there." She stated, not stopping in her kata.

"Hey, dudette. Didn't think you knew Ninjitsu."

"Something I picked up." She answered, stopping at the end of her kata.

"I don't usually do it with people watching, but I don't mind…"

"Just a little surprised. Almost thought Leo was in here training."

Sam shrugged, her bangs brushing her nose.

"What brings you in here anyway?"

"Thought I'd get some training done, nothing big."

Delila lay down on the ground, fur rippling to a downy white.

"We could spar. It's been a while, but I think I can handle it."

Sam seemed to sense Mikey's hesitance, and sighed.

"I may be blind, but I'm not stupid."

She turned to face the turtle.

"Bet you can't hit me."

She smiled softly, and Mikey grinned.

"You're talking to the Battle Nexus Champion, dudette! I bet I CAN hit ya!"

"You're on."

Sam slid into a stance, and Delila watched with intense green eyes.

Mikey did the same, and he made the first move.

Sam dodged easily enough, and jumped back. She moved with ease, and she easily kicked him in the stomach. There was a feeling she was holding back her real strength, but Mikey still stumbled slightly.

She rarely attacked, mainly dodging. But as the time kept slipping by, she eventually felt it had been long enough, and easily knocked him off his feet, putting a foot on his chest.

"Knew you couldn't hit me." She teased, and a chuckle from the door made Delila's head snap up.

"MAN, Mikey! Didn't think ya'd get beat that bad by a girl!" Raph chuckled out, and Sam helped Mikey up.

"Then it's your turn, tough guy. See if you can hit me." Sam challenged.

"That's not a challenge."

"Then you won't mind trying."

Mikey moved to the sidelines, sitting next to Delila as Leo and Donnie silently entered.

"This is gonna be good." Mikey whispered to the daemon beside him, unconsciously petting her.

Delila purred, and climbed onto his lap, getting comfortable.

Two turtles noticed Sam's shoulders relax, and she didn't seem as intimidating.

"Fine."

Sam nodded, sliding into her stance.

"You get the first shot." She stated, smirking lightly.

At least Don was sure she'd get hit once, and he was surprised she could dodge so fast.

"She's good."

Both turtles at the door jumped at the soft voice, and glared at Angel, who smiled.

"What? Did I scare ya?" She teased.

Both brothers only glared a moment, and turned back to the match.

"He still hasn't hit her." Leo noted, seeing how pissed Raph seemed to be getting.

"Come on! I thought you'd be tougher than Mikey!" Sam teased, ducking below his swing and catching his ankle when he tried to kick her.

She knocked him on his shell, a foot on his chest.

"That wasn't hard at all!" She teased.

But she seemed to come out of her teasing, and turned a bit more serious.

"That was good, though. Maybe if you didn't let people piss you off so easily-."

"I can't help it! People make me mad!"

"Only YOU can make yourself mad." She said sharply.

"Are you willing to give the control of your emotions to someone else? Or are you gonna control them yourself?"

She removed her foot from his chest, and held out a hand to help him up.

After a moment of thought, he accepted the offer, and she smiled softly.

Mikey grinned.

"MAN, Raph! Didn't think you'd get beat that bad by a girl!"

Delila jumped of Mikey's lap as he screamed, jumping away from a pissed off Raph.

Sam stood still, and sighed.

"Things go in one ear and out the other…"

Delila nodded as she became a polecat, climbing up to her shoulder.

Mikey hid behind Sam with an "EEP!!!" and Sam only shook her head slightly.

Delila's fur rippled black, and Raph stopped, remembering what used to happen when Aradion could still change forms.

"Okay, let's stop this before someone gets hurt." Sam said forcefully to both turtles.

"But Raph started it!! He laughed at me like the big stupid-!"

He got a smack upside the head, and almost thought it was Angel, but it was Sam.

"Don't be rude, Mikey."

He gave her the puppy-dog eyes, and Raph could tell where this was going.

"Sam, don't give into the cuteness!! It's EVIL!!"

Sam's resolve cracked, and Delila turned white again.

"I'm sorry, Mikey."

She kissed the bump on his head.

"Does it feel better now?" She asked with a smile as Mikey blushed.

"AWWWWWW…Mike's got a crush…" Angel teased softly, Aradion settling at her side.

Andy smiled, saying, "So…how are we gonna get him back, then…"

Thoughtful looks passed through all three turtle brothers and Angel as Lilly walked up.

"…THIS doesn't look good for whoever they're plotting against…it's not me, is it?"

"Nope. Mikey." Andy answered.

"Oh…can I help?"

"Why not?"

Angel smirked, and Raph returned it.

"Ya got a plan?"

"After all he's done to us, I'd better have a plan!" She answered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She turned to Don.

"And YOU'RE lucky it's not YOU I'm plotting against, after that trick with the camera!"

"…Glad to hear it…" Don muttered, Lilly giggling before gripping his arm, Anexa fluttering on her shoulder.

"Anyways, I'm gonna need Sam…"

Raph was happy enough to do that, surprising the blind girl and pulling her over.

"Raph, what do you want?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you." Angel answered, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her along, Delila following her as a curious golden retriever.

Andy and Lilly followed, daemon with them as well. Aradion smiled slyly, rubbing his head against Raph's leg before following his body.

Mikey gave his brothers a curious look, and Raph smirked.

"It's nothin', Mikey. Just girl stuff."

"OH…"

Mikey just shrugged, going to play video games, and the other three turtles went to see what the girls were doing.

"NO!!!! I will NOT!!"

Delila hissed, a wildcat, baring her fangs at Aradion, Leonidas, and Anexa, her fur nearly black.

"It's not that bad!! Don't ya want Mikey ta LIKE ya?"

That got Sam, who blushed crimson as Delila grumbled, her fur lightening at the thought. Angel seemed to be the only one who noticed the turtles were there, but she didn't show it.

"Then let us help!! Trust me, Mikey will be drooling!!"

Sam seemed reluctant, but eventually nodded as Aradion persisted against Delila, who only backed down, still bristling slightly.

Leo pulled his brothers out, saying it was rude to watch any further, and they joined Mikey in front of the TV.

More than three hours later, Angel stepped out, though her brother's didn't turn.

"We're gonna go out, 'kay?"

"Sure-."

Raph cut himself off when he saw what Angel was wearing.

Her silver hair was left loose, some of it going over her bare shoulders. She wore a white tube top rimmed in silver and a short black skirt, not to mention black high heels. The dark eye shadow accented her blue eyes, her lips shiny with gloss.

"…Yer not going…"

"But RAPHIE…" She whined, pouting.

"It's not like we're gonna get raped or something." Andy's voice came, and they looked up in surprise again.

Her wavy red hair was in a loose ponytail, her side-swept bang covering one of her eyes, the dark green eye shadow making her eyes seem lighter. She wore a red halter top that read 'Outta Your League' on it in silver, as well as dark jeans and red high heels.

"…Hun…you're not going ANYWHERE…"

"Leo, you're being such a worry wart!!"

Lilly came out, looking innocently curious.

"What's wrong?"

Don's eyes widened.

Her sky blue hair was up in a bun, her bangs in her silver eyes, which were accented by dark silver eye shadow. She wore a blue tank top with a dark purple water pattern on the chest, a turtle on it, with jeans and purple high heels.

"…Lilly…"

"Donnie, don't overreact." She pleaded, Anexa landing on her shoulder as Leonidas sat next to Andy.

"It's not like you'd object if we weren't going out." Angel added, smirking at Raph.

"True, but yer not."

"…Yer no fun, Raphie!"

"Leo, PLEASE…"

"No."

"Donnie?"

Lilly gave the best puppy-dog eyes she could.

"Lilly…I don't feel right about this, I agree with them."

Sam stepped out.

"Is something wrong?"

Mikey's eyes widened, and his jaw fell.

Sam's dark green hair was half in a complicated bun, the rest down, and her misty green eyes were accented with smoky eye shadow. She wore a green, shimmering strapless dress down to her thighs, jeans underneath. She had on a dark green belt on her hips and green high heels.

"…Whoa…"

Delila stood next to her as a beautiful tawny lioness.

She tilted her head innocently.

"Is something wrong? Do I really look that stupid?"

"No! Not at all! You look…"

Mikey blushed as he thought of the word.

"…Beautiful…"

Angel smiled.

"I'm going up anyway, so…see ya!"

The girls followed her, though a blushing Sam and a shy mouse Delila were dragged away.

"…MAN!!! She was HOT!!!"

"Then why didn't ya tell 'er?"

Mikey blushed darker, glaring at his brother.

"'Cause I didn't want to!"

Don smiled.

"You've got to admit, Mikey, you've got the hots for her…bad."

"NO!! I just said she was hot!!"

"That's how it always starts out." Leo interjected.

'…Oh shell…do I…LIKE like her?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel smiled as she walked to a bar, the others behind her.

Aradion, Leonidas, and Anexa were hidden in the shadows as Delila stayed hidden in Sam's hair as a mouse.

They were soon inside, and Andy and Lilly ordered drinks as Angel and Sam got sodas.

"Somebody needs to be sober." Angel explained, smiling.

After a few hours, and Angel beating up a few guys, they started heading back.

"That was a fun time! It always feels good to beat up pervs!"

Sam smiled at Angel's happy tone, when Delila became a marten, hissing, a moment before someone grabbed her wrist.

She cried out, and Angel turned around with the others.

Angel growled deep in her throat.

"Stockman."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam panicked at the grip on her wrist, and Delila jumped to the ground, becoming a lioness, roaring.

"Let me go!"

She heard a snap, and cried out as pain coursed through her arm like fire scorching her veins.

"Sam!!!" Lilly cried out worriedly, Anexa fluttering anxiously.

"You let her go or I swear to the lord, you'll wish you'd never even been conceived." Angel threatened.

She was protective, true, and defended her friends and brothers not only physically, but emotionally.

Sam stopped the tears, about to lash out.

"What's my faulty experiment doing out of the lab?"

She froze, trying to move away.

"G-Get away from me…"

Delila withered, becoming a beagle.

The man smirked.

"Unfortunately, you have to come back to the lab. There's a punishment for running away."

Mouser's came out of the ground, and Angel slid into a defensive stance as the other daemon jumped out of the shadows.

Sam panicked, her eyes turning yellow, claws growing as white tiger ears appeared on her head.

"LET GO!!!!"

She punched him, making him fly back as Delila became a large white tigress, roaring.

Sam clutched her head in pain, fighting back the beast inside her, clawing at her ribcage like a wild animal caught in a cage too small for it.

'Stop it!! Please!!! I don't want to!!!'

'Let me out!!!!!! Let me out!!!!!!!'

The roaring voice screamed in her head, making her fangs grow in.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!"

She lashed out at the Mouser's coming at her, cutting them to ribbons, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam?"

Her head moved up, and Delila showed her worried face in her mind's eye.

She calmed down as the pain decreased, as did the screaming voice. Her fangs and claws disappeared, as did her tiger ears, and her head swam.

"A-Angel…"

"Sam? Sam, are ya okay?"

Her worried voice drifted through Sam's mind as she fell back.

"SAM!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up with a headache, her ears pounding painfully. She felt warmth on her hand, and Delila lifted her wary wildcat head to see Mikey sleeping there, holding her hand.

'Aw…he's so sweet…'

Delila lay on the bed as a light grey cat, sharp green eyes looking around. Sam squeezed Mikey's hand, smiling softly.

"Hey, Mikey. Get up, sleepy head. Rise and shine."

She heard a small groan as he started waking up, slowly but surely.

"Sammy?" He asked sleepily, his surfer accent slurred.

She smiled.

"Hey, Mike."

A huge grin crossed his face like sunshine, and he hugged her tight.

"I'm so happy you're awake!!!"

"Whoa! Was I really out of it so long?"

"A day or so, really…"

That's when shouted voices reached their ears from the family room.

"If ya hadn't gone, this wouldn't have happened, Angel!!!!"

"Like I knew this was gonna happen!!! Give me a break, Raph!!!!"

"Ya could've at least brought yer weapons!!!"

"To a BAR?! Are ya CRAZY?!"

Sam sat up and, with Mikey's help, got out of bed. Mikey supported her weight as Delila went ahead as a wildcat.

"Hey, guys!!!! Sorry if I caused any trouble…"

Everybody looked up from the fight, even the participants, to give her concerned, relieved looks.

"Yer okay!"

Angel hugged her, careful of the wrist Don had bandaged up.

Andy looked at the girl seriously.

"What happened, anyway?"

Mikey felt Sam tense against his side, and Delila flinched slightly. He started rubbing soothing circles into her back, helping her relax.

"It's a long story…"

They waited for her to sit down, Delila on her lap, before she started.

"…Like most people with a daemon, we were separated at a young age…but, apparently, I was special…something about my blood, I think…"

She sighed.

"I could see…when they did that experiment on me…"

Mikey, sitting next to her, put a comforting hand on Delila's head.

"…They injected me with strange animal DNA…something in it so that it would modify my body…"

Delila whimpered.

"Luckily, it was a success, and I suddenly became one of his favorites…I got stronger, faster…but there was an…unexpected side effect…"

Delila nuzzled Mikey's hand, wanting comfort.

"…It's like whenever I start changing…this…darkness tries to take over…like the animal's rage is inside me, trying to get out and just…"

She closed her eyes.

"…I don't want to think…"

Delila whimpered, becoming a little beagle puppy.

"One of my tests was to fight another experiment, but…let's just say she held a grudge…"

Delila looked up with sad eyes.

"She threw poison dust…it got in my eyes before I could react…and everything was…dark…"

Mikey put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, looking sympathetic.

Sam smiled slightly before continuing.

"It takes a while to adjust to the world when you can no longer see it, but Stockman isn't exactly the patient type…He did thousands of tests to try and bring back my sight, but none of the worked…He started losing his temper when I didn't do something as well as before…that's when the beatings started…"

Mikey tensed, anger flashing through his bright blue eyes.

'How dare he?! I'll get him back for hurting her!!'

"They weren't horrible…I'd usually come out with bruises and cuts…when he was really angry, something would snap…"

She fingered the bandages on her wrist.

"My arms and legs have been broken more times than I can count…and don't get me started on the ribs and hands…"

She looked up, eyes shimmering.

"…I was lucky enough to get away four years ago…when I was fifteen, no one saw me as a threat…what could the little blind girl do? It's not like she can hurt us…"

Contempt filled her voice at that, a fire in her eyes almost making it seem like she could see.

"But I showed them…beat the snot out of them and got out of there…then I met my sensei…"

She relaxed.

"He was kind…understanding…he didn't care that I had a daemon…he only trained me harder…"

She looked downward.

"But he was old…he died a year ago…he was like the father I'd never had…"

A furry hand rested on her shoulder.

"He would be proud of you."

She nodded.

"Thank you, Master."

Delila purred slightly, her tail swishing from side to side.

"That's why ya panicked so bad…" Angel noted.

"Yeah…when I'm scared or angry, I start transforming…I think that's what made me panic more than anything…"

She put a hand on Mikey's, and Delila purred as she nuzzled the turtle's leg, her fur rippling a lighter color.

Mikey blushed crimson, as did Sam, but neither moved.

"I won't let him hurt you…"

The orange-banded turtle looked at her bandaged wrist.

"Not again…"

She nodded slightly, squeezing his hand.

"…Thanks…"

'…It's nice to know you'll be there…'


	5. Chapter 5

Sam tilted her head in a curious manner when Angel asked her to stay up for movie night.

"But…um…"

"Aww…come on! Delila can show ya what it looks like!"

"But-!"

"Come on, already!"

Angel was already dragging her to the couch, and Sam only swallowed her fear and sat down, finding she was between Mikey and Leo, Andy already clinging to the blue-banded turtle.

As the movie started, Delila became a small meerkat, hiding behind Sam.

She could hear every footfall in the film, not to mention the dripping of pipes around the lair.

She heard something that she was SURE was out of time with the footfalls and screams from the movie, and she gripped Mikey's arm tight.

'It's just in my head. It's just in my head.'

She felt herself being pulled into the darkness of her mind.

She was floating in darkness, her sight restored, but there wasn't anything to see.

"You can't keep me caged up…"

A shudder raced across her skin, and her eyes widened.

A large white tigress, blue eyes fiery and fierce, was before her.

"I'll get out and you know it."

"No…no, I won't let you!"

"You can't fight the darkness. You'll give in. Just wait and see."

"I won't let you out!! I'll die first!!"

The tigress pounced on her, holding her down as she snarled.

"You have no choice in this, girl. Soon enough, we'll be merged, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Sam felt tears in her eyes as her heart pounded frantically.

"No…I…I won't…"

"Stop giving yourself false hope. That little flicker of light is bothersome."

A small flicker of light, like a glowworm, came near them, and the tigress batted it away harshly, making it weaken slightly before coming back.

"…But…sensei…"

"He's dead, and no one's going to hear you scream."

Tears were free, and she couldn't stop the sob that wracked her throat.

"…Mikey…"

"You think he cares? No one cares for you! You're just a blind little girl that can't do anything!"

More tears.

"N-No I'm not!"

Another light glowed, red like fire, started growing in the darkness, and the tigress hissed in pain.

"Stop it, fool!"

"Leave me alone!"

The light started in her chest, burning the large feline, who jumped off.

"I'm not weak! And I'm not alone!"

"That light! When did you-?!"

"Why don't you ask Mikey?" Sam snarled, glaring.

The tigress snarled savagely, baring her fangs.

"That light will die, and then you'll be at my mercy once again!"

Sam was pulled from the image and back to the blackness.

"Sammy, you okay?"

She turned her head towards Mikey's voice. She nodded her head mutely.

"Good, 'cause the movies over and you haven't moved."

She smiled sheepishly, and Delila came out as a cat.

"Sorry."

She stood up, dusting off her pants, when she felt Mikey's presence still beside her.

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Um…would you…um…like to have dinner with me? The others ate already…"

Sam smiled.

"Sure. Is there pizza?"

He grinned hugely.

"Now THAT'S talking my language!"

He led her to the kitchen, not noticing the six pairs of eyes watching him.

He pulled out the cooling pizza, putting it on the table, and they dug into the triple-cheese pepperoni pizza. Delila became a little lemur, picking up a slice before climbing on Sam's shoulder to eat.

The cheese was still gooey and melted, and some slapped Sam's chin when she took a bite.

She smiled sheepishly, putting it in her mouth, when she felt Mikey move closer.

She turned her head in his direction, looking curious and expectant.

"You missed a spot…"

Her unseeing eyes drifted down, embarrassed.

"I'll get it…"

She was surprised when he lifted her face by her chin, kissing her.

Six pairs of eyes widened, and one muttered, "He's smooth…" before being smacked upside the head.

Sam closed her misty emerald eyes, kissing back, and Delila jumped to the floor, becoming a snowy-white tigress.

One shadow smiled, her ocelot daemon beside her.

'She won't be changing again, will she?'

'No.' Aradion answered.

Sam nearly whimpered when Mikey pulled back, pouting, but he only smiled, lifting her up bridal style.

"Let's go somewhere more…private…"

Sam nodded, still in a light-hearted daze, and allowed him to carry her to his room.

He put her down on the bed, smiling.

He'd always been one to do something without thinking of the consequences…

He kissed her again, glad when she responded immediately, and his tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her.

"Hmmmm…tastes like pizza…"

She giggled.

"You, too…"

He smiled down at her, enjoying the smile on her delicate lips and how her hair was sprayed behind her.

"…You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked, his fingers moving along her side.

"You're stalling, you know that?" She said seductively, Delila purring at the side of the bed.

She pulled him into another kiss, and he couldn't help his roaming hands.

It was like they had a mind of their own.

He couldn't help that he wanted to explore all of it. He was a naturally curious, fun-loving turtle, after all.

Her hands gripped the sides of his shell, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He grinned into the kiss, his fingers playing with a sensitive spot, making her giggle.

"St-Stop that!" She forced out.

He grinned slyly.

"Oh, you don't like that?"

She nodded slightly.

"Then I'll just keep doing that."

She giggled uncontrollably as he tickled her, and he swallowed her laughter with a kiss.

Delila was on her side, purring and laughing in turn.

Sam pulled back, her laughter dying as Mikey stopped tickling.

"…You're the best…"

She smiled up at him.

"You, too."

He lay on his side, holding her close as she relaxed her legs.

"…I won't let anyone hurt you, Sammy…"

"…I know…"

"If Stockman tries to take you again, I'll be there…and he'll see what it feels like to have broken bones…"

She snuggled against him, a purr in her throat.

"I know…I love you…"

He hugged her tight around the shoulders.

"…I love you, too…"

He held her close, his eyes closed.

'…Now I know how my brothers feel…'


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat on Mikey's lap on the couch, Delila beside her, head on her lap and tail swishing from side to side. She was comfortable, her eyes closed as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat.

Delila perked for a moment, turning emerald eyes to the front door, ears cocked forward.

That's when the pain hit, and the large white tigress jumped, falling on her side and whimpering in pain, trying to cover her ears with her massive paws.

Sam tensed, covering her own ears.

"Sammy? Sammy, what's wrong?"

"M-Mikey…that noise…it hurts…"

Mikey heard someone fall, and Leo's worried voice drifted to him.

"Andy? Andy, what's wrong? Leonidas?"

He heard another body fall, but a scream of pain followed.

"Lilly? LILLY!!!"

Don's worried voice from the lab made Mikey tense as he rocked the girl in his lap, trying to ease the pain he didn't understand.

"Angel, what's wrong? Angel?"

A thump, and Mikey turned his head to see Angel on her knees, hands over her ears.

"Angel?!"

Raph kneeled next to her, bringing her into a comforting hug.

"R-Raphie…i-it hurts…" She whimpered out, and her eyes widened a moment before a pain-filled scream escaped her throat, cutting through the air as she grabbed her side.

"Angel?! Angel, what's wrong?!" Raph asked worriedly.

"…A-Aradion…he's in the s-sewers…"

Another scream escaped her, and she hugged the red-banded as pained tears coursed down her cheeks.

"R-Raphie…m-my heart…it h-hurts…"

An explosion rocked the foundations, and Angel flinched. Sam stood up, nearly falling over, and saw Angel stand up, running through the front door.

"ARADION!!!! ARADION, WHERE ARE YOU!?!"

Her voice was filled with pain and love, and she ran out.

"Angel!!!"

Raph followed her, and then the others, worried for their sister as well as their girlfriends.

There was a pain-filled snarl, intimidating but hurt, and Angel moved faster.

"ARADION!!!"

A gold flash came, jumping into her arms.

Aradion's side was bleeding, as was his foreleg, and Angel almost whimpered with him, comforting him.

"What happened, buddy?"

"Stockman…he's using a signal to hurt our ears…it's too high-pitched for you to hear…but we can…"

Mikey tensed.

"Stockman's here?"

Aradion nodded, weakening.

The sound grew in Sam's ears, and she flinched. Angel fell to the ground, shuddering in pain, when Mouser's bashed through the walls.

"Shell!"

Raph pulled out his sai, staying in front of Angel, as the others drew their weapons. Sam looked up suddenly when a Mouser lunged for her, its jaws sinking into her shoulder.

She cried out, and Delila took the chance to rip it apart with her claws. Mikey tried to get to her, but a row of Mouser's got between them.

"Sammy!!!"

Sam felt her senses go haywire, and she couldn't focus.

'Sensei, help…'

'No one can help you now…you're still the same weak little girl…'

'LEAVE ME THE F$# ALONE!!!!!!!'

She opened her eyes, which were now a glowing, feral yellow.

'I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOUR SHIT ANYMORE!!!! I CONTROL MY ACTIONS, AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!!!!!'

Her ears popped out, as did a long white and black striped tail, and her claws and fangs sharpened to deadly points.

'I'M NOT WEAK ANYMORE!!!! I'LL PROTECT THEM!!!! THEY'RE MY FAMILY!!!!'

She stood up in a flash, and Delila roared.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"

She lashed out at the Mouser's, cutting them apart with her claws.

"Sam, stop at once!"

Her head turned towards the voice, and she snarled.

"You don't control me anymore!!!"

Delila snarled, baring his fangs, claws outstretched.

"Don't tempt me to take his life, girl!"

She froze, and Delila snarled harsher when she saw Mouser's hold down Mikey, ready to finish him off.

"…You dare hurt him, and you'll wish that you'd never start experimenting with me…" She growled, teeth grinding together as Delila tensed, ready to pounce.

"Then just come quietly…"

She already felt the darkness in her grow, trying to extinguish the defiant light in her chest.

'No! I won't go back to that hellhole!'

"You know what, shove it!! I'm f$#&ing tired of being the weak one!! I'm gonna show you how weak a little blind girl is!!"

Delila moved like lightning, ripping at the Mouser's on Mikey as Sam moved quickly towards Stockman.

Her claws were at his throat, and she couldn't help the snarl that rumbled from her throat.

"…I hope you rot in hell after all you've done…and I'll be happy to be the one to send you…"

A splash of bled, warm liquid on her hand and splattered on her face, and the empty thud of a dying body.

She felt herself return to normal, and no moving machinery met her ears.

'It's all over…'

She smiled when Mikey caught her.

"…It's over…finally…"

Epilogue:

The lair was abuzz with life.

Kids were running around, happy to be free from training.

"Hey!! That's mine!!" A little girl shouted, her silver hair having a tint of red as her crimson brown eyes narrowed at the little blue eyed boy looking up at her, his light green hair in his eyes.

"So?"

She tackled him, snarling, as her now wildcat-shaped daemon pounced on his ferret-shaped one.

A quiet little girl with sky-blue hair and silver eyes watched uncertainly. Her timid mouse daemon hid in her shoulder-length hair, and her father tried to bring her focus back to the equipment he was teaching her to fix.

Raph ran in, prying his daughter off the boy as Aradion ran in, separating the daemon as Delila ran in, comforting the ferret-daemon as she snarled at the other one warningly.

A little girl with red/gold hair and warm brown eyes ran in, katana at her hips as her lynx daemon followed.

"Stop fighting!" She ordered, but she only made her cousin glare, tackling her instead.

Raph was exasperated, and Angel came in. Aradion roared, and everything stopped.

"You will all shut it and go to your corners!"

The three obeyed, facing the walls dejectedly.

Sam, sitting at the couch, smiled as she listened to Mikey's nearly silent chuckles.

'I can't believe everything's so…perfect…'

She smiled as she heard Andy and Lilly come in, asking what was wrong, each carrying their babies, Andy's a boy, Lilly's a girl.

Sam leaned against Mikey, patting her large belly.

'…I can't think of anything better…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the last chapter, but, if you want one more story, I'll be glad enough to try. I hope you liked this little series, anyway.


End file.
